


Reparation

by The13thBlackCat



Series: Maker, Know My Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat





	Reparation

   It had been three days since they'd returned from the Circle, and Maenfen had spent much of that time shut up in his quarters. Aetir had made sure his room was private—usually, the recruits bunked together, but Aetir had made a point of the fact that Maenfen needed time to adjust, seeing as how he'd come from _Kirkwall_ , and nobody had questioned it. Jumpy mages weren't completely unusual in the Grey Wardens, given Aetir's propensity for recruiting apostates out from under the noses of the templars hunting them.

   He'd been checking in on Maenfen as frequently as he could. The other elf kept to himself, and it was only when it was late that he ventured out of his room for very long of his own will, like he expected to be caught doing something he shouldn't if anyone saw him.

   He knocked gently on Maenfen's door, calling his name softly. There was movement, then the door opened slowly, and Maenfen blinked at him with wide eyes.

   He let out a soft breath when he realized it was only Aetir, though, and stepped back, saying only, "Warden-Commander."

   "I just wanted to check on you." Aetir shifted his grip on his staff, adding, "May I come in?"

   Maenfen's ears twitched and his eyes flicked upwards at the request, surprised—it was a common reaction, from what Aetir had seen of him, and not extremely unexpected. From what Aetir knew of Kirkwall, Maenfen probably wasn't used to the idea of being able to _refuse_. Not many Circle mages—except for the ones who had been there for decades and learned to argue, maybe—were.

   "...alright."

   He was a little tense—but he always seemed to be—when he crossed the room back to his window, fidgeting with his hands. Aetir kept his distance to keep from crowding the other mage too much as he followed him, and left his door open. He let out a soft sigh, leaning on his staff.

   "Feeling any better today?" Before Maenfen could answer, he added with a soft smile, "Nathaniel said he saw you out and about last night, though you practically bolted when you noticed him."

   Maenfen's ears dropped and he looked away, flushing. "...I don't like being surprised," he answered, quietly. "And I don't know the keep very well, so..." He shrugged, loosely, and Aetir chuckled softly.

   "It's alright, Maenfen. Nobody's going to care if you go exploring."

   Maenfen let out a breath, shaky and soft. "...I keep expecting to see templars," he said, very quietly. "I know there aren't any, but...sometimes the armor looks the same."

   That wasn't precisely true—Aetir did have a few former templars in his ranks, after all, but they were under strict orders not to bother the newer mage recruits, at least in the first week, and Aetir had made _especially_ certain they wouldn't bother Maenfen. But he hadn't told Maenfen that yet; he figured overwhelming him any more right now would hardly help anything.

   "Don't worry, Maenfen," he said, gentle. "You're safe here." Before the other mage could answer, he added, "Is there anything you need? I know it's not going to be an easy change, but I do want you to be comfortable here."

   Maenfen shook his head slowly, and sat down in the chair he'd pulled over to the window, folding his hands in his lap. He was quiet for a second, frowning downwards. Aetir cocked his head, but didn't interrupt whatever was going through his head. Finally, Maenfen took a breath, then ventured:

   "Is it...did Ser Cullen really ask you not to take me to the Circle?"

   Aetir's eyebrows lifted at the question. He shouldn't have been surprised, he thought. Cullen had been...not himself, since the Blight, and while Aetir wouldn't venture to guess how he'd been in Kirkwall, he could imagine, judging from Maenfen's reaction. The Cullen Aetir had known would have, probably, been willing to let the occasional exceptional mage slip the Circle's leash; the one Maenfen had known, apparently not.

   "Yes." Aetir flicked his ears, then corrected himself, "Actually, no. He specifically, ah... _insisted_ that I make absolutely sure you didn't end up back in the Circle." The corner of his mouth quirked, a wry little smile. _"Demanded"_ would have been a more accurate descriptor for what Cullen had done, but Aetir figured he owed him enough of a kindness to make him sound a little better. "I think his exact words were something along the lines of 'I don't care what you have to do, as long as he's safe and out of the Circle'. There was an implied threat at the end, too, but he didn't elaborate on that part."

   Maenfen didn't answer, his brows drawing together as he pursed his lips, tapping his fingers against each other. Aetir was silent for a second, wondering if he should ask Maenfen what had happened to make Cullen so _determined_ to keep him out of a Circle; clearly, _Maenfen_ hadn't expected it. It was probably a personal thing, though, so he said nothing; even if Maenfen _would_ tell him, dragging it up right now wouldn't be helpful to him. Besides, if Maenfen decided to tell him, Aetir wanted him to choose to do so on his own, not because he felt pressured.

   Aetir cleared his throat lightly, and Maenfen looked up. "...my sister is going to be here later this week, Creators willing," he began, quietly. "Personally, I think you should meet her. Fair warning, though: in all likelihood, she's probably bringing my nephew, too, and I'm sure he'll want to know all about you. He, ah...seems to think all the Wardens are his extended family, and you being an official recruit..." He trailed off, shrugging lightly.

   As he'd thought it might, that made Maenfen's ears prick up. "...how old is he?" he ventured, softly.

   "Six. Seven in a few months. He's very nearly harmless, even." Aetir chuckled. "I'll tell him not to bother you, though, if—"

   "No," Maenfen cut him off. He ducked his head down, adding, "I mean...no. It's fine. I'm used to children."

   Aetir smiled softly. _I know._ Cullen had mentioned it, briefly, when he was trying to explain why _Maenfen_ was the only adult mage he was sending to Ferelden— _he's good with the apprentices, they trust him_ , like it wasn't blatantly obvious that he was sending Maenfen along for his _own_ safety at least as much as to look after the children.

   "Well, you may change your mind. Duncan can be a bit rambunctious...at least, away from his mother. And I promise you, he _will_ be trying to sneak away from her." He sighed, then straightened. "Anyway, Maenfen, I'll leave you be. You know how to find me, if...?"

   "Yes." Maenfen nodded, and when Aetir turned to leave, he seemed to have relaxed...a little. Before Aetir closed his door, Maenfen added, softly, "Thank you."

   Aetir just smiled over his shoulder, shrugged, and shut the door behind him.


End file.
